


Monkey

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Sad Ending, The Buckley Han baby is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: 100 words about new parents, sleepless nights and domestic accidents.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning again for major character death.**
> 
> Thank you [Jecari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari) for the inspiration and [marciaelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena) for the beta, and thank you both for your support!  
> All remaining mistakes are mine, English is not my first language.

“No, it’s your turn,” Maddie mumbles, trying to not fully wake up. “I fed her last.”

Nestling in her soft pillow, she sinks back into her dreams. A father needs bonding time with his newborn, right? Especially at 3 am?

She hears cursing and ignores it but a loud bang follows, something crashing on the floor and she’s up in a second. “Everything alright there?” she asks, making her way to the nursery. 

There’s a red stain on the honeysuckle carpet, underneath her lover’s head, and a plush monkey near his feet where he tripped.

A gift from her parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this drabble a chance! You can find it on tumblr [there](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/629176010492018688/monkey).  
> Your kudos, emojis and comments are treasures to my heart ♥


End file.
